


Love Hungry Man

by shessocold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Lazy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Remus wants to go again.





	Love Hungry Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> for WRITERS:  
> ”I closed my mouth and spoke to you in a hundred silent ways.” — Rumi

Asleep on their bed in the strange light of a stormy summer afternoon, despite his Sex Pistols t-shirt and his tartan boxer shorts, Sirius looks like he belongs in a Greek myth. _Something about a homely werewolf who lands himself a boyfriend so sexy that the gods get jealous and smite him,_ thinks Remus, amused. _Oh well, at least I got to fuck him plenty in the meanwhile._

The thought of fucking Sirius – and he could do again it _right now_ , if he wanted to, Sirius loves it when Remus wakes him up by initiating things, he'd be delighted – gives Remus two things: one normal and expected (a great big hard-on), and one that's actually pretty ridiculous if he stops and really thinks about it (a sudden rush of visceral pride at the idea that Sirius is _his_ and his alone, and nobody else gets to touch him _ever_ ). He chuckles to himself. 

_Look out, mate,_ he thinks, studying Sirius' face, a bit smushed up against the pillow but not any less handsome for it, _next thing you know, if you're not careful, I'll be asking you to_ marry _me. Right. Where to begin?_

Sirius shifts in his sleep and solves Remus' conundrum for him. Remus grins. 

_Well, I'll take it as a sign,_ he thinks, watching Sirius' soft cock flop out through the slit in his underwear. He grabs it lovingly. A few pulls are enough to make it almost as hard and heavy as his own. Sirius sighs contentedly, but doesn't wake up. Remus keeps on stroking him leisurely, wondering what to do next. Wank Sirius to completion? Grind against him? Suck him off? 

_Nah, I want to_ fuck _him again,_ he decides, excitement pooling low in his belly. 

“Sirius? Wake up, love.” 

Sirius' mouth twitches. He's faking, then. Sneaky bastard. Remus grins again 

“Sirius, I can tell you're awake, you _lazy_ fucker. Don't worry, I won't make you do anything, I just wanted to ask if you're up for another shag.” 

Sirius sighs, his eyes still resolutely closed. 

“Well, can't you tell?” he says, gesturing to his own crotch. “Of course I am. Moony, we were having such a brilliant time, why'd you have to _talk_ and spoil it – just stick it in. C'mon.” 

Remus snorts at Sirius' tone of betrayal. 

“Well, sorry, I just thought it would be, you know, _polite_ to give you a heads-up, in case you weren't faking. Getting handsy while you sleep is one thing, but I don't know, straight-up waking you up by sticking my cock up your arse...” 

A shiver goes through Sirius, his erection throbbing under Remus' fingers. He opens his eyes. 

“Next time, go for it. Honestly. Promise me you'll do it.” 

“All right,” pants Remus, so excited at the idea that he can hardly see straight. 

“Now shut up,” says Sirius, briefly squeezing Remus' free hand, his eyes closed again, a smile on his face, “and fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Sort of a twist on the prompt)
> 
> You can check out my other attempt at fulfilling this prompt [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13891944).


End file.
